corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emi Urabe
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School, a victim trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a minor character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). Design Emi is a teenage girl of below average height and above average weight. She has medium long brown hair with a tint of green and green eyes. She wears pink glasses and the Byakudan Senior High uniform, which is a white sailor fuku with a green collar and a red bow, a green pleated skirt, white crew-cut socks and brown shoes. Personality Emi is a naturally charming, plump glasses-wearing girl who radiates of cheerfulness. Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki and her have been best friends since first grade. She likes fortune-telling, and was the one who found and told her friends about the "Sachiko Ever After" charm. After performing it with her classmates, she ended up trapped in Heavenly Host. Plot Corpse Party (PC) Extra Preview Emi appears in the extra preview "Tooth," having mostly the same storyline as the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows episode of the same name. Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) CHAPTER 3 Emi is first briefly introduced in the third chapter's opening, where Mitsuki and Masato Fukuroi talk about her corpse being found with a large wound on her head. They speculate about her being killed by a big man wielding a sledgehammer. Her corpse can be found by Yuuya Kizami and Yuka Mochida's party in the same chapter, in front of the custodian's room. Her name tag states that she died from a broken skull after being hit by a blunt instrument, likely by Yoshikazu Yanagihori. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 In the fifth episode, Sakutaro Morishige, Mitsuki and Masato find Emi at the pool. She is in a state of shock however, and when Yuuya's name is mentioned, Emi starts to panic. Mitsuki attempts to slap her back to her senses, but she keeps screaming. Emi then yells, "He killed them all!" and runs away, pursued by her two friends, and is killed by Yoshikazu. Episode #7; 『Tooth』 In the seventh episode, Emi is grouped with Tohko after arriving in Heavenly Host, and takes care of her as she's feeling sick at the third floor lavatory. Shortly afterwards, they join up with Yuuya, Kai Shimada, Ryosuke Katayama, and Tomohiro Ohkawa. Ryosuke is badly wounded however, and Emi is visibly shaken by the turn of events. Kai suggests she goes to look for an exit, since she's the one who made them do the "Sachiko Ever After" charm and brought them all there. Tohko however, volunteers to go in her place, followed by Yuuya and a reluctant Kai. They leave Emi and Tomohiro behind to look after Ryosuke. When Tohko and Yuuya return, Emi announces that Ryosuke has passed out from blood loss. Tohko decides to search for Mitsuki and leaves Emi, Tomohiro and Ryosuke in Yuuya's care. When Tohko returns she meets Emi, who breaks down and hugs her, announcing that Ryosuke has died. Then they hear Kai's footsteps only to see him slump dead on his knees, stabbed by his own knife. As Yuuya comes to check on the girls, a ghostly girl dressed in red appears. Emi and Yuuya run to the stairs to warn Tomohiro and tell him to flee. He refuses to leave Ryosuke behind, however, claiming that he's still alive despite Emi arguing the contrary. Yuuya then kicks Ryosuke's body down the stairs to make a point, and pushes Tomohiro down there too while he's running past to check on his friend. Tomohiro calls Yuuya a murderer, while Tohko drags a screaming Emi away. However Tohko refuses to believe Emi when she tells her what happened. Tohko decides to go confront Yuuya despite Emi's pleading. Having had enough, Emi runs away alone. Relationships Tohko Kirisaki Emi and Tohko are very close friends and attend the same school together. They call each other by their first name and have known each other since Kindergarten. When they arrive in Heavenly Host, their trust in each other dissolves after Kizami shoves Katayama down the stairs and Emi tries to get Tohko to flee. Tohko's faith in Kizami and Emi's confusion about whether or not Kizami actually shoved Ohkawa as well (he had not; Ohkawa had panicked and tripped) causes the girls to part ways. In Blood Drive's Extra Chapter Three, Tohko and Emi are shown looking over a fashion magazine in between classes and begin chatting about Kizami and Shimada. Mitsuki Yamamoto Despite them barely interacting on-screen, Emi and Mitsuki are actually very good friends and refer to each other on a first name basis. When Mitsuki finds Emi's corpse in Book of Shadows, Masato mentions that it took him forever to finally pry Mitsuki from Emi's body and get her to keep moving. In 2u, Mitsuki agrees to help Emi during the cooking competition. Trivia * Emi is the only Byakudan Senior High female student that is not playable in any of the games. Gallery Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) EmiFull.png|Emi's full profile Emi's Emotions.png|Emi's sprite sheet Emi's Sprites.png|Emi's sprite Emi's corpse.jpg|Emi's corpse Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Emiboschart.png|Emi's sprite sheet Shaken Emi01.jpg|Mitsuki and Masato consoling Emi. screenshot_0110.jpeg|Emi in Yuuya's memory screenshot_0126.jpeg|Emi witnessing Ryosuke's death Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Emi2uchart.png|Emi's sprite sheet Emi-tomato.png|Emi happily presenting her dish for a cooking contest Emi-2U.jpg|Emi in wrong end Sample Voices Corpse Party (PC) Appearances Category:People from Byakudan Senior High School Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Characters Category:High school students Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Non-playable characters Category:Minor Characters